


404 Error

by techsupported



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techsupported/pseuds/techsupported
Summary: I read a URL and the spirit of Justin McElroy just took over. I think he's still in me; I haven't stopped wearing Hawaiian shirts since.





	404 Error

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's a new craze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062966) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 

I had an evening and $12 to spare. 

[https://anthonyjcrowley.com](https://anthonyjcrowley.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Decidedly NOT sponsored by Squarespace.
> 
> a/n 4/2020 - as part of this ''''' art ''''' installation, I will not be updating it. I, therefore, will enjoy this site with you as it becomes more broken and decrepit with each passing WordPress and plugin update, aging not unlike a fine wine.  
Also thank you everyone who has commented! I thought, like, 10 people would see the site. But it has been more than 10!! Wowza!


End file.
